Sugar Rush Productions
by Cinndon Sodagard
Summary: Take a step behind the scenes and listen in on the personal thoughts of the cast and crew of Sugar Rush Productions as they act out your favorite stories. Rated T for strong(ish) language
1. Plight of the Rush-Shaky Stagehands

**Author's Note- The inspiration for this work came from Parks and Rec, Feedback is greatly appreciated. If you guys like this and want more, leave a review with some ideas of your own on how i can improve this concept. Wreck-It Ralph is owned by Disney. Enjoy.**

 **Sugar Rush Productions**

 **Chapter 1; The Plight of the Rush- Shaky Stagehands**

Vanellope Von Schweetz zoomed across the finish line to secure victory in today's Random Roster Race. She pumped her fists in the air as her cart came to a stop.

'Yes, another win in the bag' she though to herself.

As she turned around, she saw the racers who took second and third place, Rancis Fluggerbutter and Jubileena Bing-Bing, cross the finish line. Vanellope jumped out of her cart to go congratulate the other racers for another great race.

Rancis came to a stop a few feet after the finish line, off to the right a bit. Before he could get out of his cart, Vanellope came up to him, slightly surprising him.

"Nice Racing out there Fluggerbutt." Vanellope said as she walked toward his cart.

"T-Thanks Vanellope." he replied, surprised. "Congrats on the win."

"Thanks Rancis, it was a close one." she said.

"Yes it was, Maybe I will beat you next time." he interjected.

Just then, a light fixture fell down and surprised them all as they jumped out of the way. Vanellope just barely avoided getting hit by it

"What the hell?!" Vanellope exclaimed as she regained her composure.

"CUT! Who the hell knows how to hang lights these days?"

The Director got up and walked over to the shocked actors. He had on black jeans, a blue button up shirt and a vertical striped, unbuttoned suit top.

"You all okay?" he asked the disturbed actors.

The three of them nodded as another guy ran up to the light that fell down.

"My apologies, I will figure out what happened and fix this." He said as he picked up the light and ran backstage with it.

 **The Director**

 _Sigh. Do you know how hard it is to find good help for these productions? We pay good money to get these actors here, we cant afford to have them die on set._

The Director shakes his head as they all move off stage, the Director all but shouting obscenities as he walks backstage. Vanellope and Rancis move to the concession table and get some water.

"You okay Vanellope?" Rancis asked.

 **Rancis**

 _Working with Vanellope throughout The Plight of the Rush has had its ups and downs. She is the cutest one out of all the actors after all._

Vanellope nodded. "Yeah, im fine. Just shaken up a bit."

Rancis stifles a laugh. "Yeah, I can imagine."

 **Vanellope**

 _Rancis had an interesting composure to him during production. It made him stand out from the other actors, but in a good way, you know?_

Taffyta ran up with Candlehead. "Vanellope, we heard what happened, your not hurt are you?"

"Im fine guys, thanks for the concern." Vanellope stated with a smile.

 **Rancis**

Oh that smile of her's could kill. I still dont know how I was able to work with her distracting me all the time.

The Director came out from backstage and sat back in his chair again, a decaf in his hand and a angry look on his face.

"Lets try this again, this time without any of our actors getting hurt." he said as he glared at the stage hands, all of whom stood in fear before scattering off like rats.

 **The Director**

 _Damn stage hands. Like, do you KNOW how much we pay these idiots? They still cant get anything right. We were lucky to stay on time with the production._

The actors drifted back into their position as the Director rubbed his head stressfully.

"Okay, take it from the top." he said.

Rancis spoke up. "We start from after we got out of the karts?"

The Director nodded his head and waved his hand.

 **Rancis**

 _I can understand how stressed he is, but the least he can do is show people some decent respect. People are people and people make mistakes. No one is perfect for god's sake._

The Director waved his hand at the stage hands running around, setting up all the equipment for the next take. "Come on, we have the actors ready to go."

Stage hands scampered around like ants setting up cameras, lights and such.

The Director slapped his hands together. "Okay people, lets do this, Take it from the top, and Action!"


	2. Plight of the Rush-Water Cooler Rumors

**Author's Note- Here is another story from behind the scenes, More to come.**

 **Sugar Rush Productions**

 **Chapter 2; The Plight of the Rush- Water Cooler Rumors**

"He likes you Vanellope, like likes you." Taffyta replied, causing the group to fall silent as they reached the door to the castle. Everyone looked at Vanellope, whom was starting to blush.

"You think so Taffy?" Vanellope asked.

"I know so." Taffyta responded. "He has had his eyes on you for awhile now."

Vanellope blushed more as she opened the door to the castle. The group moved up to Vanellope's Bedroom.

"What about you Vanellope? Do you have a crush on him?" asked Candlehead.

"Um, line?" Vanellope asked.

"Cut." The director barked.

 **The Director**

 _Damn actors. We won't stay on the production studio's time line if they keep forgetting their damned lines._

"Vanellope, you say "Now why in Mod's name would I have a crush on him?" in a defensive tone." The director explained as he walked on stage, script in hand.

"Right sorry." Vanellope said as she reviewed the script.

Taffyta looked over at the Director as he walked back to his chair.

 **Taffyta**

 _There are days where I like the Director, but other days I cant stand his hard ass. I understand that he is under a lot of pressure, but come on for god's sake, he can at least smile once in a while._

 **Vanellope**

 _Well, pardon me for being human. People can forget stuff sometimes._

The Director sat back down in his chair. "Okay from the top."

Meanwhile, Rancis and Gloyd were off stage, watching the scene from the refreshment table.

"Man, the Director sure has a stick up his ass." Gloyd said as he ate another muffin.

"You would too if you had to deal with all the deadlines he has." Rancis replied.

Gloyd shrugged in response.

 **Gloyd**

 _Rancis has a point about the Director, but he still has a stick up his ass. Don't even get me started on how he acts off stage around Vanellope. Hot damn, its pretty obvious that he likes her he just doesn't have the guts to ask._

Rancis watches the girls as they continue with their scene, specifically Vanellope.

 **Rancis**

 _I'm glad I can keep my composure in the scenes that we share, but elsewhere, I don't know how I would conversate with her. I may act for a living, but that girl is something else._

Gloyd elbows Rancis, breaking his trance-like state. "You have the nerve to stand around and watch her, but cant even talk to her while off stage?"

Rancis looks at Gloyd confused. "Man, what are you going on about now? You're crazy."

"I may be crazy, but it doesn't take a crazy person to know what is on your mind." Gloyd replied.

Rancis huffs and walks away from a smiling Gloyd. "You cant run forever Rancis."

 **Gloyd**

 _Oh, Rancis. If only he knew what I know. Hehe. All I will say is that he better get over that shyness of his for the scenes to come._

Gloyd takes a sip of his coffee and continues to watch the scene unfold.


	3. Plight of the Rush-Stage Distractions

**Author's Note-Every Chapter I finish makes me want to finish the next one sooner. I hope i can keep this motivation going...**

 **Sugar Rush Productions**

 **Chapter 3; Plight of the Rush- Stage Distractions  
**

"You alright there Rancis?" asked Gloyd after seeing him in a daze.

Rancis shook his head as he came out of his daze "Yes I'm fine" he replied.

"It looked like you were in a bit of a daze there" Gloyd started "Are you sure your fine to go to Tapper's?

"Yes, I'm.." Rancis started before tripping over a bench.

"Cut! God damn it!" The director yelled before getting up and walking off set.

Gloyd and Swizzle helped Rancis to his feet.

"You alright man?" Swizzle asked.

Rancis nodded. "I actually wonder when we will finish this production with all the mess ups we have been having."

 **The Director**

 _NO, I'm not saying anything to you and your fucking audience. Get out of my office!_

Vanellope and Candlehead rush over from off stage.

"You alright Rancis?" Vanellope asked

Gloyd elbowed Rancis lightly, breaking him out of his daze.

"Y-yeah. Thanks for asking." he replied.

Candlehead looked over toward the door.

 **Candlehead**

 _The Director is a very angry guy much of the time, but that reaction was quite unlike him._

"You think the Director is alright?" Candlehead asked.

"I'm sure he is fine." Swizzle said.

Gloyd looked around at the stage hands running around. "Maybe we should take a break."

The group nodded in agreement.

 **Rancis**

 _Damn it, Gloyd, You had to suggest the girls join us._

 **Gloyd**

 _Rancis will thank me later. I know that much._

The group walks outside of the studio into the fresh air. Gloyd pulls Rancis to the side when the girls looked away.

"Rancis, Ask her out." Gloyd whispers.

Rancis looks at Gloyd like he is crazy. "Hell no dude, she wont go for me." he whispered back.

 **Gloyd**

 _Rancis seriously needs to grow a pair and ask Vanellope out. Anything that can think knows that he likes her._

"Rancis get your butt over there right now, What is the worst that can happen." Gloyd aggressively whispered.

"There is a lot of stuff that could happen." Rancis replied.

Gloyd sighs. "You go over there right now and ask her, or I will bring her over here myself."

"Fine, fine. Fuck." Rancis whispered.

Gloyd smiled and gave him a push in Vanellope's direction.

 **Rancis**

 _Longest walk ever. God, it felt like hours._

Rancis walked up to Vanellope and Candlehead, who turned around to face him.

"Hey Rancis, Whats up?" Vanellope asked.

Rancis rubbed his head nervously.

 **Vanellope**

 _Rancis can be a nervous wreck, but I still think he is cute. Hehe._

"Um, Would you like to go out with me?" he asked while trying to keep himself calm.

 **Rancis**

 _Waiting for her answer was just as bad as asking her, but I knew that Gloyd and Swizzle would have my ass for backing down at that point._

Vanellope smiled, "I would love to."

Rancis felt a huge relief without showing it, but he still was shaking a bit. "Sweet."

 **Gloyd**

" _Sweet"? That's all he could say? Fucking "Sweet"?!_

 **Vanellope**

 _I wasn't showing it, but I was gitty as all hell inside. It took him long enough to ask me out._

Vanellope smiled with a giggle as Rancis walked back to the guys, Swizzle giving him a thumbs up and a wink.

Vanellope and Candlehead went back into the studio leaving the boys outside alone.

"Sweet dude? Are you kidding me?" Gloyd exclaimed.

Rancis lightly pushed him. "It was all I could say."

Swizzle walked up to the two of them and threw his arms around the two of them. "Doesn't matter, you have yourself a date dude. Congrats."

"Yeah, yeah I do." Rancis said with a smile.

The boys walked back into the studio, unaware that the Director was watching all this unfold.

"Hmm, this could work to my advantage." He said while holding a folder labeled "Director's Cut".


	4. Plight of the Rush-The New Guys

**Author's Note- If you are enjoying the story or if you have some input, leave a review. I enjoy hearing from all of you. :)**

 **Sugar Rush Productions**

 **Chapter 4; Plight of the Rush- The New Guys**

Vanellope walked into the meeting room where the rest of the actors were waiting for the Director. She sat down next to Rancis and took his hand.

 **Vanellope**

 _The date that Rancis took me on was lovely. We went to Tapper's for dinner. Its quite different being there without the crew._

Rancis looked over at Vanellope and smiled as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Anyone have any idea why the Director called this meeting?" Taffyta asked.

The door opened and the Director walked in. "I can answer that."

Everyone looked over at the Director, a bit worried as he didnt sound angry or upset at all.

"As the production is moving forward, we are going to have two new actors join the crew." he announced.

"New actors?" Gloyd asked.

The Director nodded and looked to the door as two new people entered the room. "Everyone, meet Cinndon Sodagard and Lizzy Bezet. They will be joining the production."

 **Cinndon**

 _It was a bit nerve racking being in that room. It was my first time acting and I didnt know anyone aside from the Director._

The Director shook their hands. "Welcome to the team you two."

"Thank you sir." Lizzy replied.

 **Lizzy**

 _It was quite hard to hold back my excitement, I always dreamed of acting, and there I was, standing in a room with many other welcoming actors._

"Why dont you two take a seat" The Director suggested.

Vanellope flagged them down. "We have a few open seats over here by us."

Cinndon and Lizzy smiled as they walked over and sat next to Rancis and Vanellope.

The Director cleared his throat. "With that out of the way, now to business."

 **Swizzle**

 _Ugg. These meetings are always a snooze fest. I am shocked that anyone can stand to listen to him talk business without falling asleep._

"Today, we will be working on shooting scene 4, so Swizzle, Gloyd, Candlehead, Vanellope, Rancis and Ralph will be on set."

The six of them all nodded in understanding.

"As Cinndon and Lizzy are new to the production, they will need someone to walk them around and show them where everything is. Does anyone who is not on set today want to show them around?"

Sticky raised her hand quickly. "I can do it."

The Director smiled at her. "Thank you Sticky."

 **Sticky**

 _Cinndon looked a bit shy, but oh so cute. Was it the reason why I offered to take them around? Maybe. Hehe._

The Director passed out scripts to the actors on set for the day. "With that, this meeting can be wrapped up."

The room emptied quite quickly after that.

Cinndon and Lizzy followed Sticky as she showed them around the studio and the scripted actors for the day tailed the Director down to the set.

 **Cinndon**

 _Sticky was quite nice, it did seem a bit strange that she was more focused on me over Lizzy._

 **Lizzy**

 _It was really clear from the get go that she had a interest in Cinndon, but I didnt really care, I was just happy to be there._

Down at the set, the actors for the day were shooting a scene.

Rancis sat in his cart at the starting line of the Sugar Rush Speedway, watching as the Sun began to rise over the Sugar Rush Horizon.

As he was thinking about how this would go, Ralph walked up behind him.

"Well Rancis" he started. "Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I will ever be." Rancis replied as he turned to face Ralph.

"Then lets get a move on then." Ralph said as he got on the back of Rancis's Kart.

"Sounds good." Rancis responded as he and Ralph drove off to Diet Cola Mountain.

"And Cut." the Director said. "Great take you two."

Rancis and Ralph nodded with a smile.

"Rancis, I will schedule you some time in the booth so you can say the lines that your character would be thinking during that scene." he said.

Rancis nodded.

The Director moved about the stage, preparing the next scene as Vanellope walked up to Rancis and Ralph.

"You ready for this Vanellope?" Ralph asked.

Vanellope smiled at Rancis. "Yeah. Easy as pie."

Ralph giggled. "I sure do like pie."


	5. Plight of the Rush- Off Set Attraction

**Author's Note; This chapter is a bit too short for my liking, I will try to make the next few chapters more worthwhile. Until then, enjoy.**

 **Sugar Rush Productions**

 **Chapter 5: Off Set Attraction**

Rancis and Vanellope walk into Sugar Rush Diner, just down the road from the studio.

 **Rancis**

 _Im still shocked she agreed to this date. To think, just earlier this week I was gazing at the most beautiful girl in the game, now im taking her to dinner._

They sit down at a table and look over the menu.

Vanellope looked up at Rancis and smiled.

 **Vanellope**

 _I always wondered when he would get the gumdrops to ask me out, Now that he did, Im still ecstatic about it._

"What do you plan on getting Rancis?" She asked.

Rancis looked over the menu. "I havent decided quite yet. You?"

Vanellope smiled. " I may have some of the handsome man sitting across from me."

Rancis blushed and looked back down at the menu.

 **Rancis**

 _She is quite something. A part of me wants to thank Gloyd for pushing me to do this. Another part wants to kick his ass._

The waitress walks up to the table. "Hi, welcome to the Sugar Rush Diner, do you know what your having today?"

Meanwhile, across the street, the Director is walking back toward the studio and notices Rancis and Vanellope sitting inside.

 **The Director**

 _I have been getting hounded by the producer to find a way to produce the Director's Cut version of the production, up until this point, I saw it impossible. Now there was a chance._

The Director smiles and continues on his way back to the studio.

Back inside, Vanellope and Rancis have placed their orders and are chatting up a storm.

"So, that was the third time that Gloyd had pulled that stunt on Swizzle. Of course, I could figure it out, but Swizzle wasnt so lucky." Rancis explained.

Vanellope laughed as Candlehead and Taffyta walked in to the Diner and sat down at the other end.

Candlehead noticed Vanellope and Rancis sitting together across the diner.

"Hey Taffyta, look over there." she said.

Taffyta looked over and saw them laughing up a storm. "Hmm, looks like Vanellope's date is going well."

Candlehead leaned in closer to Taffyta. "Do you think they will kiss?"

"Maybe, Who knows honestly." she replied.

Candlehead leaned back and picked up a menu. "Well considering how much those two crush on each other, I think its very possible."

Taffyta picked up a menu and opened it. "You have a point there Candles."

Back at the studio, The Director sits down in his office and pulls out the "Director's Cut" folder from the back of one of the drawers of his desk and opens it.

"If those two agree to this, it will be the biggest payday for us all." he said.


End file.
